yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Taiga Saejima
Brother to Yasuko Saejima. Characterised by his physical stature; he's a big lad. Has a tattoo of a tiger on his back. Sentenced to death for having killed 18 members of the Ueno Seiwa Clan by himself in 1985. Yakuza 5 * Playable character. * In prison for 3 years. * Escapes to the Hokkaido wilderness. : Taiga Saejima's "Another Drama" component in Yakuza 5 is set in Hokkaido. It's not clear why Saejima is up in the mountain wilderness, but he loses consciousness and is rescured by an old man who tells him of a legendary beast known as "Yama Oroshi." : Saejima will have to hunt for food to survive, making use of his hunting gun, traps, and stealth to approach mountain beasts. The changing weather will provide visual hinderances and also eat up Saejima's energy. Source *Andriasang Yakuza 4 Playable character in Part 2 and Part 4. *Yakuza 4 Part 1 The End - Taiga and Goro plan the Yoshiharu Ueno hit in Taiga's apartment, 1985. The hit scene is shown. *Yakuza 4 Part 2 Chapter 1 Flight for the Truth - After serving 25 years serving time in Tokyo, Taiga gets moved to Okinawa Penitentiary No. 2 and gets embroiled in Hamazaki's escape plan. Hamazaki uses some carefully selected truths about the hit to persuade him to help him. *Yakuza 4 Part 2 Chapter 2 The Tiger and the Dragon - Taiga comes across Kiryu in Okinawa and asks for his help. *Yakuza 4 Part 2 Chapter 3 The 25-Year Blank - Taiga tries to find his old boss Hideki Sasai and stumbles on Kido and gets introduced to Kage. *Yakuza 4 Part 2 Chapter 4 Oath of Brotherhood - Kage shows him Sasai. Daisuke Minami tells him that Majima wants to meet, but first he has to beat a hoard of his men. *Yakuza 4 Part 3 Chapter 2 The Mastermind - Yasuko explains how Tanimura's father knew Taiga was not the murderer of the 18 men in the Yoshiharu hit. *Yakuza 4 Part 3 Chapter 3 Door to the Truth - Mentioned in the official report which Tanimura finds in Archive Room 13. *Yakuza 4 Part 3 Chapter 4 As A Detective - Seen in a flashback as Sugiuchi explains to Tanimura what happened in the Yoshiharu Ueno hit. Mentioned by Munakata when Sugiuchi files his false report. *Yakuza 4 Part 4 Chapter 1 Reunion - Mentioned by Hamazaki and Yasuko in their attempts to find out what happened to him. *Yakuza 4 Part 4 Chapter 2 To Kamurocho - Mentioned by Yasuko in explaing why she is looking for him and by Date who explains to Kiryu his recent meeting with Goro. *Yakuza 4 Part 4 Chapter 3 The Encounter - Katsuragi captures Taiga in Purgatory. *Yakuza 4 Part 4 Chapter 4 Chain of Betrayals - On top of Kamurocho Hills, he and Yasuko are gagged and bound. Kido shoots Katsuragi and Saejima warns Kiryu and Yasuko of the bulletproof vest that Katsuragi s wearing, but the warning comes too late and Yasuko is fatally shot trying to protect Taiga. *Yakuza 4 Part 4 Finale Requiem - Fights one of the antagonists on top of the Millennium Tower. After the game has his own family which is inducted into the Tojo Clan. Taiga also appears in the following gameplay sections: *Yakuza 4 Substories#Taiga Saejima *Yakuza 4 Fighter Maker *Yakuza 4 Master's Helper *Yakuza 4 IF7-R *Yakuza 4 Ultimate Skill Challenge Gallery TaigaSaejima.jpg|Taiga Saejima promo shot from Yakuza 4 200415 120476291363948 100002047333488 145927 7672200 n.jpg|Taiga Saejima in Yakuza 4. TaigaSaejima-004.jpg|Taiga in the Hokkaido prison in RGG5. TaigaSaejimaRGG5 - Copy.jpg|Promo shot of Taiga in RGG5. MajimaVsSaejima.jpg|Saejima and Majima do battle in Yakuza 4. SaejimaSubstory.jpg|Saejima's substory in Yakuza 4. TaigaSaejima-Y4-PimpingTheMetal-001.jpg|Taiga Saejima about to carry out the Ueno hit in Yakuza 4. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters Category:Sasai Family Category:Yakuza 4 Category:Saejima Family Category:Yakuza 5